Sengoku Scramble
by ChocolateBunnyChan
Summary: When Sesshomaru took in the newborn InuYasha he neglected to tell anyone that the child was his brother. That one mistake would throw his world out of balance and cost him his very heart. All poor Kagome wants to know is how to get home and away from a crazy dog eared child. Smol Inuyasha Fic


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in contempt as he gazed at the corpse that was bloodied and sprawled upon the ground.

The unfortunate corpse had once been his father's human plaything. Iza- something or other. Oh, he knew her actual name and yet did not wish to sully even his thoughts with her mere name.

The great Dog General was dead. Cold amber eyes gazed at the cause of his sire's downfall: a squalling babe not yet a day old. Tangled in a swath of fire rat cloth lay a rather hideous newborn if one were to ask the young Lord's judgment. It was bald, scrawny, and worst of all it had two floppy and wrinkled ears like that of a common mongrel perched upon its head. _Disgusting._

Unfortunately decorum did not allow him to simply leave the wretched creature to perish. The title of Western Lord was now his and as such all of his father's duties and obligations fell to him. Including this undesirable one.

He did not know the child's name or if it had even been given one by the human woman. Sesshomaru didn't care. He was doing it a great kindness by allowing it to live and even taking it into his own household. Such a thing was in his opinion far more than mere duty to his dead father.

If perchance the daiyoukai had thought upon the matter of how to introduce the half breed child to his household, there would have never been such misinformation in the far future.

Not knowing any better the young Lord's servants thought the child to be his own. For the knowledge of the late Touga's trysts with the human woman Izayoi were very secret.

The only beings who knew besides Sesshomaru were his own Lady Mother, Myoga the flea, Totosai the sword smith, and Bokuseno the demon tree. None of these individuals were regular guests of Sesshomaru's stronghold. And even if they had been, such a talk of the Dog General would have been beyond shameful.

Had he known Sesshomaru would have solved the misunderstanding as soon as the rumors had started. But the young lord wanted nothing to do with the pup and so had left it in the care of servants and had returned to his ways of traveling his lands and conquest. He had seen the pup but a few handful of times when he returned to his estate which suited him fine.

After all the boy he called InuYasha should be grateful that he'd done his duty to their dead father by taking the pitiful orphan in. Not once ever realizing the child would consider _him_ the boy's sire.

!~!~!~! 50 years later

Father did not like him, of this the little half breed was rather certain. InuYasha mused to himself as he played a matching game with the Kai-awase (shell game) a servant had found in a storage house. His nursemaid had told him that once when he'd been very little he'd cried when presented to his Lord Father. Surely the fact that he'd cried was the reason for his parent's dislike!

But surely Father should no longer be crossed- after all InuYasha was now a whole 50 years old! A big boy who wasn't a little baby any longer!

~!~!~!

Shizuko was a withered and old nursemaid who had been pulled from her retirement when Lord Sesshomaru had brought the babe to his castle. She was a mole demon and as such her eyesight had always been deplorable. Now in her twilight years she was all but blind. She looked to the casual observer like an oversized mole that had hands and wore clothes. Hers was not a particularly humanoid species. But then only a few servants in the Lord's household were of humanoid persuasion.

That was the sole reason she'd been hired by the head servant. She could not see what the other servants called 'Sesshomaru's Shame' in dark, secretive whispers.

Shizuko was not a fool and knew perfectly well that the child in her care was an abominable thing, a hanyou.

She supposed that her Lord Sesshoumaru was young enough to be curious of humans, but to have a hanyou… It would have been kinder to kill the child at birth.

But her stance on hanyou would not keep her from doing the task charged to her.

She employed a young servant of mixed heritage called Rin. The girl was the result of a wolf youkai vagabond and a dog youkai servant. Details were unclear but it was certain that the vagabond's previous master- a young wolf pack leader named Kouga had killed the girl's parents. The shock left the girl a mute.

Having no other family the girl had been passed around by her mother's servant friends until she came into the care of Shizuko. The mute child and blind crone had a bond between the two of them. The young master InuYasha had a playmate in the mute child .

 **Yup, lol. If Sesshoumaru were a bit more eloquent this fic wouldn't have happened. I wanted a fic with Smol Inuyasha and this is what my brain vomited up.**

 **I mean if some guy showed up at his castle and dropped off a baby that looks an awful lot like him and then leaves, wouldn't you be more likely to think 'its his kid' rather than 'half breed brother that is the result of a well kept secret relationship between the man's father and human lover'? Especially when the only instructions are 'don't let it die'?**


End file.
